Wear or contamination of brakes results in braking failure or unsafe operation of a robot. Braking failure results in poor stopping performance during an emergency stop (e-stop), inability of the robot to hold a desired position, and inability of the robot to stay within its restricted space in a workcell layout. For purposes of maintaining safety and minimizing downtime, it is important to recognize the degradation of electromechanical brakes, electrical dynamic braking capability, and overall braking performance.